Lovely Guidelines
by love2be4gotten
Summary: A biography on my supernatural beings. Posted back up with minor changes. I've checked and checked again, this is allowed. Can be seen as a prequel to "An Eye for an Eye".


**Hello, this is my guidelines to my supernatural beings in my stories. I'll start off with my daemons.**

**Warning: These guidelines apply to my beings unless other wise implied.**

**The morning after my dear friend posted it up for me, I got an email from Therealgoodytwoshoes. Many of you probably know this, but she, or he, are part of a community that basically goes around, not criticizing per say, but snuffing out any story they find that 'doesn't follow the guidelines.' I don't want to talk bad so I won't. Go see for yourselves, the community is 'critics united'. But anyways, goody, and two others wouldn't quit emailing me until the story was deleted, so I did. But now it's back, with some slightly different changes added. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ideas completely, it is just things I have built up over time.**

Damn, there were a lot of book on supernatural creatures. My eyes scanned each cover title, searching for one that I could use for my college research paper on mythology. I spotted a really thing blue one, and taking it off the shelf, I took it back to my table. Flipping through the pages, I noticed it was mostly pictures with brief descriptions. Shrugging, I began to read:

**Daemons:**

**Habitat:**

Daemons live anywhere they feel comfortable. They will blend in with humans if it amuses them and the humans may most likely never know. Most daemons prefer really hot areas, since it most likely that their ancestors derived from the pits of the deepest earth.

**Diets:**

Daemons do not eat anything, or more that they don't have to. If they're really bored then they will eat, but it doesn't do much for them if anything. They may also do it to blend in better if they live with humans. Most daemons enjoy hunting and eating humans or animals just to upset the nature's balance.

**Nature:**

Every daemon has a sadistic nature, whether or not they want it. It's in their blood to be dominating and in control at all times. It is also one of the reasons why many daemons do not mate with their own species, and instead prefer to torment humans or animals.

**Appearance:**

All daemons are born differently, and will rarely resemble their parents. They only share one similiar trait, their eyes. Their irises are a pure golden yellow and their pupils' are black slits and catlike. The usually white around eyes are black. The only time this doesn't apply is when it is in a fanfiction, such as one with Sasuke who I would prefer having red eyes.

**Powers:**

A daemons' powers vary from how they are born. A daemon can have many powers or very few. All daemons can fly since they can shape shift into anything with wings, and they also can create illusions that are hard to dispell.

Most can read minds and see a prey's memories by sending energy through their hand to the foreheads of the recipient, which may even hurt them. Most have excellent hearing and those born with wings are considered quite powerful.

While some are just normal daemons with no title, there are those who have specific names. For example:

Weather daemons-these daemons manipulate the weather. They are rarely born. They live in solitude and if they came across another weather daemon, they will fight for the territory, causing 'natural disasters.'

Death daemons-these can manipulate the dead. If it has been less than 24 hours since a subject has died, then these daemons can bring them back to life and they will be themselves. If it has been more, than they are brought back as lifeless zombies. They can also heal very fast and are super strong.

Fire daemons-manipulate fire

Ice daemons-manipulate ice

And so on.

**Mating and Children:**

A male daemons' sperm can impregnate male or female daemon, human, and animal alike. They can choose if they want to impregnate their mate, and they also choose if they want to cum.

Daemons that hate humans and feel superior to them feel that they do not deserve any type of pleasure. They file happiness, love, and gracing the other with its seed under happiness, though some will purposely impregnate the prey to watch them struggle and die.

Daemons' control when their baby is born, unless the carrier or child is mentally stronger than the dominant.

Half daemons are not born, they are made by a poison laced bite from a daemon. Even if one of the parents to a daemon child isn't a daemon, it still comes out purebred. A poisoned bite is very painful to the reciever and they may not survive. They will be thrown into a coma and will not wake until their body adjusts to the changes, or they die.

Daemon babies may choose to leave their parents immediately after birth. They do not need their parents to survive, and some already have half the power of the parents if not more.

The birthing is extremely painful for a nondaemon, since the baby will rip its way out of its mommy's belly. A nondaemon can have 5 daemon children every 10 years, any more and they'll become sick and may die.

**Fun facts:**

Many daemons hate humans, vampires, werewolves, and even other daemons. They will do whatever it takes to make others suffer, and have no regard towards them.

Though they do not work, all daemons are technically rich since no one would stop them from obtaining any funds they may need.

Daemons cannot climb trees. Sounds lame, but it is true. Those who can are considered very rare, and powerful.

Though considered immortals, daemons can be killed. If they are hurt too fast to heal, then they may die. They also cannot touch crosses. It doesn't kill them, but it will burn them and may even leave a scar.

Since daemons aren't easily killed, time is nothing to them. Daemons who wish to torture their prey for long periods never have to worry about it getting old and dying, because a human or animal in the company of a daemon never ages. As long as the daemons' scent is on them or the daemon wishes for the prey to live, even if they aren't near it, they don't age.

Daemon's siliva is a healing salve that can heal not only cuts, but also diseases if applied on the infected area.

**Vampires: **

**Habitat:**

Vampires often travel in groups. There are some lone vampires, but it is often rare. They will sleep in caves, most likely in bat form. They may even take naps in trees, if the sun is not yet out. Most vampires will huddle together for warmth.

**Diets:**

Óbviously they drink blood. Vampires will not drink blood from other vampires if they can help it, and will rather take their blood from animals or humans. Any vampire that drinks the blood of a daemon will lose their sanity. Daemon blood drives them mad, since once they have a taste of it, they will always crave it. This often leads to the vampire killing its own family and friends just to get to it.

There are exceptions to when a vampire cannot drink blood, and you may see these exceptions in my later fics. Also, vampires don't have to drink blood to survive, and instead can eat other things like human food. Though without their correct food source, they will lose their powers until they eat properly again.

**Nature: **

Vampires are often bitter creatures, since they are not the most powerful compared to daemons. They can be quite cruel, even to their own species, but they can hold their temper when needed. They can often be selfish and torture humans and turn them into vampires when they want to.

**Appearance:**

The appearance of a vampire is quite difficult to distinguish when compared to a human. Their eyes are normal, unless they get angry, to which they will turn pure red. Also when they are mad, their fangs and claws will come out against their will.

**Powers:**

Vampires do not have many powers. All can turn into bats and some can turn into other animals. Most vampires have a certain animal they may prefer and feel most comfortable in.

They are also all strong, and have good hearing and sense of smell, though not as good as a daemon or werewolfs'.

**Mating and Children:**

Vampires don't usually mate with others beside someone from their own species, but damn do they mate. They will mate with male or female vampires quite often, until they find a mate of course. They are often referred to as notorious playboys/girls.

If a vampire is in a relationship with a daemon, they've obviously been forced into it. If it is with a werewolf, which is almost impossible, it is most likely that they want something from them. If with a human, than it is for their blood or for the thrill of being in a dominating position.

Vampire babies are rarely born, or rarely survive, since daemons' like to make sure that the vampire population is kept in check. Vampire babies are born in their most comfortable animal form, and their animal form is often an indication to their future personality. Ex. Cat-docile, protective, or vain. Bear-Strong, bull-headed, or easily agitated.

**Fun facts:**

Vampires hate other vampires that are not in their group, and it is almost impossible for an outside vampire to join a new group.

Vampires can be quite territorial, and will defend their territory, unless it is a daemon.

It takes almost ten vampires to take down a daemon, and even then it may not be possible.

Vampires are immortal, but sunlight will kill them, and so will crosses if exposed long enough.

If vampires are exposed to sun for even just a second, it will scar them forever.

The longer a vampire lives, the more immune he/she is to the sun and crosses.

When exposed to alcohol, vampires are easily intoxicated. The have no immunity to it, no matter the age.

**Werewolves:**

**Habitat:**

Werewolves live in packs, with one or two alphas ruling them. They like to sleep in caves, and dense woods, and live more like wolves then humans. They will rarely seek any contact with others besides thier own species.

**Diets:**

Their diet is animals or if hunting is poor, the trash from humans. They prefer the red blood meat of animals than anything, but will turn on humans if desperate.

**Nature: **

Werewolves are practically brain-dead, and cannot produce coherent sentences very often. There are some werewolves who keep their wits, and those are the ones that are the alphas. The pack of werewolves will follow their alpha with no questions asked, and will never rebel against them since they need them to survive.

**Appearance**

Obviously furry. Werewolves are slightly bigger than wolves, and in their human form, if they can still turn into it, is normal. Werewolves who have their wits are hardly ever detected by humans.

The werewolves are not only easily distinguished from normal wolves by their sizes, but also by their bright yellow eyes. Their eyes have no irises, and no pupil, but is pure yellow.

**Powers:**

Not all have the power to switch to wolf form then back to human very easily. They all have excellent sense of smell and hearing. They are strong, but not as strong as daemons. They have very good speed, and can jump very high.

**Mating and Children:**

Werewolves do not mate with anything else but wolves or other werewolves. If it is a werewolf who's kept his wits, he will more than often not mate at all, and will remain abstinate until he or she dies.

Werewolf babies are not always born werewolves, but rather can be normal wolves. Thus is another reason why they are rarely detected by others. If it is a werewolf who's kept his/her wits, then the baby going to born a werewolf or human.

**Fun facts:**

Werewolves are often territorial, and rarely leave their packs.

Humans can be changed if a werewolf bites them during a full moon, and they will either become a zombie like werewolf, or they will keep their wits and be very strong and a leader. If a werewolf with wits bites them, then they too will keep their wits.

Werewolves that do not lose themselves are rare, and very desirable to werewolves, vampires, and daemons' alike. Werewolves want them as leaders, vampires to keep the werewolves from getting stronger, and daemons for the same reasons as vampires, or to just torture them.

Often though, daemons will not touch any kind of werewolves because they do not bother them.

It takes only three werewolves to take down one daemon if they do it in an organized manner.

I jumped when I felt a hand clasp onto my shoulder, "Hey Naruto, whatcha reading?"

"Jeez Kiba don't kill a guy!" I growled, closing the book.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know what you're up to." Kiba said holding his hands out in defense.

I sighed, picking up my notes and stuffing them into my bag, "just finishing up Kakashi sensei's final."

"The one about the mythical creature?" he asked. I nodded. He picked up the book and glanced at a couple of pages, "Pretty crazy stuff. You believe in it?"

I gave him a look, "Of course not. This is for my children." I hoisted my bag onto my shoulders and began making my way out of the library, Kiba close behind. He quickened his steps suddenly, walking side by side with me.

"So I heard you're finally gonna ask Sakura to marry you," he said.

I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face, "yea. I'm pretty excited. I'm taking her to Paris, France. Im a bit nervous though."

He shoved me playfully, "You'll be fine, don't worry. Everything'll go as planned."

I laughed, "yea! I hope."

**Ok, so the plot was basically made so I could post up my guidelines which may or may not be in other fanfics of mine. This story is also a prequel to 'An Eye for an Eye'. Ok, that's about it, Ja Ne!**


End file.
